


The Lovers, The Dreamers, And Me

by Snowcannonblueberry1672 (Jasrusticus15003)



Series: A Whole New Life, For You And Me [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Brother Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark is a sweetheart, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Loki (Marvel), aftermath of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Snowcannonblueberry1672
Summary: 12 days, it took them 12 days to find the King of New Asgard. And Loki doesn't know how Thor still loves him.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Loki & Thor, Loki & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: A Whole New Life, For You And Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183133
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor, Loki, and other Marvel characters belong to Marvel and Disney company.
> 
> Title are lyrics from the song, "Rainbow Connection" and belongs to Ascher Kenneth Lee and Paul Williams.

"How long does he get?"

Bruce Banner was tasked with getting Morgan Stark, who was asleep in his arms, to bed while he waited for Tony to return. He decided to give one final check on Thor before taking Morgan up to her room. And instead of a sleeping Thor, he found Thor awake and Loki asleep snuggled against his elder sibling.

"Death penalty," Bruce answered. "Williams has been at this for years and has been doing more than just kidnapping." 

Thor gently combed his fingers through his baby brother's messy hair and shushed him right as he was about to wake up.

"Am...Please tell me others survived that man." Thor pleaded.

"Only three survived Williams, including you, that's four." Bruce answered sadly. 

"What about a little girl named Ophelia?" Thor asked quickly.

"Ophelia?" Bruce carefully tilted his head since Morgan's head was on his right shoulder. "Thor, the police checked everywhere and nobody in Manhattan went missing named Ophelia during January 9th, 2025 and January 21st, 2025. I'm so sorry."

The king pressed the bottom of his top row of teeth to the top of his bottom row of teeth to keep himself from screaming, crying, or just doing both. _Why'd I listen?! Why did I listen to him?!_ Thor looked away from Bruce and down at Loki who was mumbling in his sleep and started to comb his fingers through his hair again.

"Goodnight Bruce." Thor said.

"Goodnight Thor."

Bruce left after that, leaving king and prince alone, and that was when he let his tears fall. He buried his face into Loki's hair as he cried and the tears landed on the prince's head. One mistake, no beyond a mistake, and a child was killed because of him. Thor cried until he ran out of tears, he cried until he was tired, he cried until he passed out with tears still on his cheeks. He held Loki tighter, he wasn't going to let anything of what happened to him, Ophelia, or the other victims who survived and lost their lives to Williams, happen to Loki or anyone else. Never and he meant ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La La Lu" belongs to Peggy Lee and Sunny Burke.

Every hour seemed like a dream and any second the dream would be ruined by Loki waking up and facing the realization that Thor wasn't here. All of it would be a dream, his mind trying to give New Asgard's prince a happy dream, and Loki would wake up and sob, sob until Bruce would come to comfort him.

But as he woke up today, it wasn't a dream, Thor was actually here, his big brother was home. Loki looked up with tears threatening to leave and waited, he waited for Thor to be taken away from him just like the other times. But, the only thing that happened was his brother waking up and giving him a kiss to his forehead.

"Good morning brother." Thor greeted. 

"G-Good morning brother." Loki struggled to find himself giving his big brother a greeting of his own for the first time in almost two weeks.

Thor hummed happily and adjusted his grip on his baby brother. Loki felt safe, he felt safe when Bruce would hold him while comforting the prince, but this was Thor, the man whom he has grown up with since he was a baby and Thor was three. Thor started humming, it wasn't one of their mother's songs, it was probably from one of the many Disney movies that Morgan had.

_La la lu, la la lu_

_Oh, my little star sweeper_

_I'll sweep the stardust for you._

_La la lu, la la lu_

_Little soft, fluffy sleeper_

_Here comes a pink cloud for you._

  
"I thought we woke up in the morning time, brother." Loki teased while Thor moved his fingers to Loki's eyes and dried the tears from the prince's eyes.

  
"Y... You don't like it?" Thor asked.   
  
"I like it! I like it! I was just joking a little, Thor." Loki quickly reassured his big brother.   
  
"Oh, okay." Thor nodded his head and went back to humming.

_La la lu, La la lu,_

_Little wandering angel_

_Fold up your wings, close your eyes._

_La la lu, La la lu_

_And may love be your keeper_

_La la lu, La la lu, La La lu._

Loki smiled and pressed his head to Thor's chest and the steady heartbeat that was created by his elder sibling's heart entered his hearing. Thor brushed a few strands of hair behind both ears and placed a kiss to Loki's forehead.

"I love you, I love you so, so, much." Thor told his brother.

"I...I love you so much too, Thor." Loki repeated his big brother's words. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."


End file.
